deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukasa Kadoya
Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa), also known as Kamen Rider Decade, is the main protagonist in the TV series with the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kamen Rider Decade vs Ryu (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * Devilman * Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) * Eza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (DC) * Guyver * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DXD) * Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Rogue (Marvel Comics) * Shirou Emiya (Fate/Stay Night) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Star Butterfly (SVTFOE) * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) * Ultraman Orb (Ultra Series) * Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY) * Vibe (DC Comics) * Zarc (Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V) Death Battle Info Known as the Destroyer of Worlds, Tsukasa was originally leader of the Shocker organization of his home dimension before he became a wanderer with no memory of his past. He travels countless realities, dealing with distortions that would disrupt the world order while fighting ally and foe alike. Kamen Rider Decade *Height: 192cm *Weight: 83kg *Punching Power: 4t *Kicking Power: 8t *Maximum Jump Height: 25m *Maximum Running Speed: 100m/6 * Weapon: Ride Booker (Sword/Gun Modes) *Attacks **Close Range: Dimension Slash, Decade Wave (with Kamen Rider Hibiki) **Mid Range: Dimension Kick, Decade Assault (with Kamen Rider Kuuga), Decade Meteor (with Kamen Rider Kabuto), Decade Edge (with Kamen Rider Blade), Decade Tornado (with Kamen Rider Agito) **Long Range: Dimension Blast, Decade Fang (with Kamen Rider Kiva), Decade Dragoon kick (with Kamen Rider Ryuki), Decade Photon (With Kamen Rider Faiz), Decade Liner (with Momotaros), **Special: Rider Cards, Decade Bazooka, borrowing a weapon exclusive to the world. Rider Forms Using KamenRide Cards, Decade can assume the forms of the previous Heisei Kamen Riders. Later Tsukasa would obtain an update of his driver with 10 new cards OF 10 NEW RIDERS * Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ex Aid *Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Zi o He can use also assume the form of Kamen Rider 1. Complete Form * Weapon: Ride Booker (Sword/Gun Modes) *Attacks **Close Range: Final Zanvat Slash (with Kamen Rider Kiva), Burning Saber (with Kamen Rider Ryuki), Shining Clash (with Kamen Rider Agito) **Mid Range: Enhanced Dimension Kick, Hyper Kick (with Kamen Rider Kabuto), Royal Straight Flush (with Kamen Rider Blade), Train Slash (with Kamen Rider Den-O), KiShin Kakusei (with Kamen Rider Hibiki) **Long Range: Photon Buster (with Kamen Rider Faiz) **Special: Kamen Rider summoning Feats Faults * Failed to realize his mission was to destroy the Kamen Riders in order for the worlds to be save, killing them all before he allowed himself to be destroyed to restore them and their realities. Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Card Wielders Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kamen Rider Characters Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants